the Young and The Miserable
by totally left out
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE R & R............
1. Intro

* * *

Walla!The Young and the Miserable By cokedrinker and totally left out 

**Series of Unfortunate Events**

Fanfic The First 

**

* * *

SUMMARY:**

**In this story, I'm very sad to say, there will be, many horrors for young Sunny Baudelaire as she is only one year of age. Without Violet's inventing skills and Klaus' researching brilliance will Sunny survive with only her four sharp teeth to accompany her throughout her journey? Read and Review.........R & R!!!**

Dear Reader,

We must wonder why you chose to pick this book up. We suggest that you ride on a helicopter and drop it over a mass of lava than after, feed it to the pigs. Do it quickly before you start pulling out your hair and chewing off your fingers because of what is inside of the miserable fanfic. I'm sorry to say, in what you are about to read, no trace of Violet and Klaus will be found. Sunny will be the center of attention here. She will encounter a disastrous couple, a weird language, a new rival and relative, nothing to bite, and some cold coleslaw. So if I were you, I'd get rid of this fanfic at once and save yourself from this terrible chapter in Sunny's life.

With all due respect,

Sam and Michi

_**

* * *

For Beatrice,**_

_**You didn't take him to be your groom**_

_**So you were killed towards your doom**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Intro 

As much as our consciences are telling us not to and as the angry mob chasing us throws pieces of bread at us, we have to tell you about this miserable tale. We swore and it is our solemn duty. And as much as we want to tell you about Violet and Klaus' part in this story, we cannot. This is for the reason that this particular fanfic is focused on Sunny Baudelaire.

I'm very sorry to say that all misery and woe will begin in the next chapter. So I strongly recommend- all though it won't be much help- that you go read another story called the "Littlest Elf."


	2. Slipped Away

Did you like the start? Here is the continuation...

* * *

Chapter 2- Slipped Away 

Song- **_"Slipped Away" _**by Avril Lavigne

We all know and love the young Sunny Baudelaire.

In the past books, she showed her best talent in biting things with those four sharp teeth. And also saying awkward words to help her siblings understand what she is thinking about.

This story, I'm very unlucky to say, is filled with Sunny's misery, despair and emotion, which starts in the next paragraph.

It all started when Count Olaf was in prison- finally he was taken into custody-

Na na 

_**Na na na na na na**_

Sunny said, "Blabluey!" which probably means, "You suck! In your face you big disgrace!" Count Olaf didn't know what Sunny had said so he just replied with a, "Whatever tiny toddler!" After Count Olaf was imprisoned- THANK GOD! - The three Baudelaires were all separated.

I miss you I miss you so bad I'll never forget you Oh it's so sad 

Violet was out with Edward and Shirley Einstein.

I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly 

They had two real children, Katrina and Beatrice, who treated Violet like she was the scum between their toes.

The day you slipped away 

_**Was the day I found **_

_**It won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

Klaus on the other hand was placed with the Liberoxidons, a couple with the biggest library.

I didn't get around to kiss you 

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish I could see you again**_

_**Oh it's so sad**_

It turns out that Klaus now lived in the BIGGEST mansion in the free world!

I hope you can hear me 

_**I remember it clearly**_

Sunny was left with a homeless family with a couple and a baby.

The day you slipped away 

_**Was the day I found **_

_**It won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

Their names were George and Texnagita, and the baby's name was Strummulus.

I've had my wake up 

_**Won't you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why**_

_**I can't take it**_

_**It wasn't fake**_

_**It happened you passed by**_

As the three were taken away in separate cars, they couldn't help wonder if they would ever meet again.

Now you're gone 

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_

Their lives now seemed to be pointless and misleading because they weren't together as their parents wished it.

Now you're gone 

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere you're not coming back**_

They thought of their new homes, their new family and how they would survive with each other's company.

The day you slipped away 

_**Was the day I found**_

_**It won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

As the cars they rode in drove them farther away from each other, they wondered how each of them slipped away.

Na na 

_**Na na na na na na**_

_**I miss you**_


End file.
